


Loose Papers

by Am_Gubbins



Series: The Whole Gang [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Gubbins/pseuds/Am_Gubbins
Summary: The first day at school. A summer of young love, fun, and rushing thrills has come to a close. Ty Emory, our heroine, had quite a ride this summer, she spontaneously kissed a girl named Shizuku and never called her again.A confrontation awaits her, what will she do?(Also has a cute moment between Gon and Killua ^^)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Shizuku/OC
Series: The Whole Gang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Loose Papers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogo/gifts).



> I wasn't originally planning to post more of these, out of embarrassment, but the shame of only one work on this account was greater, so here it is! You can thank [ frogo ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogo/pseuds/frogo) (Or blame them) for this post bc the initial shame was sparked by them. 
> 
> Also if you all have wholesome fanfic suggestions for HxH... PLEASE send them my way bc I can't find any ^^;

Running past the lockers, I trip over my annoyingly long skirt. 

The school uniform did not have to make physical activity this difficult. 

Last week was orientation, and of course, I missed it. As punishment, I have to get my schedule from purgatory on earth, or as some people like to call it, the school office. The cavern of the school secretary Ms. Morales. Everyone knows all she talks about is that stupid romance book she’s writing. With all the incessant yammering she makes, getting a paperclip to take almost an hour. 

“Ty? Ty Emory!?”

I hear the stamping of boots on the floor and my arm is abruptly pulled on by none other than Gon Freecss. 

“Hey, what's up!” I blurted, excited to see him after such a long time. He beams up at me so brightly that it's almost as if I need to shield my eyes. 

“I’m so excited to finally be in high school with you! Did you know it was me calling you?” I shake my head as Killua Zoldyck comes up from behind Gon, slinging his bag onto his shoulder. 

“Everyone can hear you from a mile away because of those wretched boots, idiot.” 

“I already told you why I like them, Aunt Mito made them for me.” Gon huffs back. Killua brushes over Gon's statement, his face cringes just a tinge, is that a bit of guilt I sense? 

“Whatever. Hey Ty, what's your schedule? I want to know if you have classes with Gon and I.” Suddenly, I remember why we’ve been loitering in front of the secretary’s office this whole time. 

“Ugh, I have to get my schedule right now, can you wait for me?” 

Killua's eyebrows raise and he sucks his teeth in, “Oh… uh, about that. I have to go to, uh, go to a class... Gon can stay though!” I know that little rat skips half his classes.

“What!? I don't wanna stay here!” whined Gon.

“Haha, I rejected first!” Killua smirks.

They chase each other down the hall, leaving me standing there, alone.

They’re sweet, but so annoying sometimes, in a way they’re perfect for each other. Oh… that reminds me of Shizuku. Fuck! She probably thinks I’m a bitch for not calling after that day at the movies. It’s not my fault that her number washed off when I was doing laundry. Stupid washing machine, but at least it’s doing its job. All I want is a cute girl to collapse into at the end of a hard day, is that so much to ask? When I finally find one who likes me back, obviously I self-sabotage and fuck up. She's so pretty too, with her black hair, and big brown eyes. Shit, I’m such a sucker for eyes. 

I push open the door, ready to get this over with.

“Hello, welcome to the school office. How can I help you?”

That was an eerily curt greeting… I pick up my head to see the secretary's chair filled with a familiar face. 

SHIZUKU? She must be working for student hours, but since when did she go to this school? Her necklace glints in the sunlight spilling in from the windowsill as her eyes glare at me behind those adorable glasses of hers. I awkwardly attempt to break the tension 

“Heyy...” Hey? HEY? After kissing her and then never calling her, all you come up with is hey? Say sorry! Tell her why! Say anything other than hey! 

“What are you a horse? Oh wait, never mind! You’re a donkey because you’re an ass.” Shizuku snarks. Ah. Okay… it wouldn’t hurt to clear up this misunderstanding. 

“Wait, please listen to me, I meant to call but I accidentally washed my pants without taking out your number. Please, please forgive me, I feel like shit!” 

Shizuku’s face softens but remains generally rigid. “That doesn’t change the fact that I had to get over you, there's nothing between us so just tell me what you need and get out.”

Fuck. I really messed up, didn’t I?

“Uhm… well, I missed orientation, so I need my schedule.”

“Oh yeah, I noticed yours was still here. We have History and Math together.”

She quickly hands me the paper. Why did she read it? Is she really over me like she says or is she… no she couldn't be. But what if? I glance back, attempting to examine her expression. She doesn't look embarrassed or concerned at all. Maybe I’m reading too much into it but… no, this could mean something. She made it clear she doesn’t want to talk to me right now, but then, why did she know which classes we shared? Maybe I can convince her to give me another chance. And so, it begins: Operation Regain Shizuku’s Trust! 

...I’ve got to ask Killua to help me find a better name for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow you're here! Hope you enjoyed it :D
> 
> Your comments give Killua choco robots, your kudos get Ty to get to class on time.


End file.
